1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus, and more specifically, to a portable electronic apparatus utilizing a cover member to be connected to a frame structure of an outer casing for covering light emitting units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With development of electronic technology, a portable electronic apparatus has made great progress on portability, such as a notebook, a tablet computer, or a mobile phone. In order to reduce the overall thickness of the portable electronic apparatus for a user to carry conveniently, a slim design is usually applied to the key components (e.g. a liquid crystal display module) of the portable electronic apparatus in size.
Generally speaking, in an assembly process of a liquid crystal display module, first of all, a back plate is utilized to support backlight components (e.g. a light guide plate, a reflection sheet and so on) and a plastic frame is utilized to support film components (e.g. a lens film, a diffuser film and so on). Subsequently, an outer frame is utilized to contain a display panel and the said components cooperatively with an outer casing of the portable electronic apparatus, so as to complete the assembly process of the liquid crystal display module.
As mentioned above, the said frame structures (i.e. the back plate and the plastic frame) are needed to position and fix the related components during the assembly process of the liquid crystal display module. Thus, in the prior art, a common slim design for the liquid crystal display module is to omit the back plate and utilize the plastic frame to be directly fixed onto the outer casing of the portable electronic apparatus. Please refer to FIG. 1, which is an exploded diagram of a display module 10, an outer frame 12 and an outer casing 14 according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the display module 10 is disposed between the outer frame 12 of the portable electronic apparatus and the outer casing 14. The display module 10 includes a panel device 16 and a plastic frame 18. The panel device 16 is disposed on the plastic frame 18. Next, please refer to FIG. 2, which is an assembly diagram of the plastic frame 18 in FIG. 1 being disposed on the outer casing 14. As shown in FIG. 2, after the panel device 16 is installed on the plastic frame 18, the plastic frame 18 can be fixed to the outer casing 14 (e.g. utilizing screws). Subsequently, the outer frame 12 in FIG. 1 is utilized to fix the panel device 16 cooperatively with the outer casing 14, so as to complete assembly of the display module 10 on the portable electronic apparatus. To be noted, besides the aforesaid design in which the plastic frame is directly fixed onto the outer casing for omitting the back plate, the prior art can also utilize another design in which the plastic frame is integrally formed on the outer casing for simplifying the assembly process of the display module.
However, due to limitation of assembly demands of backlight components (e.g. a light bar and a light guide plate) in the panel device, the major drawback of the aforesaid design is that a light cover for reflecting light back to the light guide plate can not be disposed on the light bar. Thus, light leakage may occur accordingly so as to cause a hot-spot problem and reduce efficiency of the light bar in use of light. Furthermore, in the aforesaid design, since there is no light cover to clamp the light guide plate, detachment of the light guide plate occurs easily when the portable electronic apparatus receives impact from the outer environment. In addition, deformation of the light guide plate may also occur if the portable electronic apparatus is in an environment of an excessively-high temperature. The aforesaid conditions may greatly influence the display quality of the display module.